User talk:Sakatoatschool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokeumans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sakatoatschool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SorrowPea (Talk) 13:55, February 24, 2011 I MISS YOU Hi James! It's me Brandon! I miss you and are you going to be able to hack your mom's computer again? I miss you buddy James! It's Cameron! I miss you bro *hugs* I miss you a whole lot! Sakato your talk page looks kinda weird? can we move our conversation here please? Anyway, i have an idea for later. When im walking towards the ofice after Asula calls me, you see my and ask why i look so sad Asula *over intercome*: Cameron Taylor please report to my office at once! "...i am in so much trouble" *walks that way slowly* *you see me walking sadly* (and you pick up from here x3) *ok! "Cameron? what's wrong?" * "*sees you* Sakato..hi...um..it's...i dont really want to talk about it *tries to keep walking*" *"huh? why not? *walks along side you* ".....*just looks away* Sakato...it's...i *a tear falls*" "Cameron? What's wrong? *stops in front of you*" "Sakato..please...*sighs*..i....attacked a student" "*stares at you for a second then bursts out laughing.* Hahaha! nice joke Cameron! I almost believed you! You and me both know you would never do that! Hahaha!" "*looks at you*...im...im not joking...i..attacked someone..with the intention of hurting them..." "*stops laughing.* Wha-what?! Why!?" "He...it's just...*looks down*..he insulted me...and my family...but i shouldnt have tried to attack him..i...got him hospitalized!" "WHAT?! Hospitalized?! But-but. You wouldn't harm a fly! not even if it insulted your family!" "I know but...it's just...i wasnt myself i mean...it's..hard to explain buddy..." "would you like to try? I'm sure i could understand." "*shakes head* no...you wont believe me *keeps walking*" "*get's in front again.* Cameron. come on! I want to help you." "Sakato...im beyond help right now...*tries to walk around you again*" *steps in your way* "I thought i was beyond help before i met you, and you proved me wrong. Now explain what happened." *"....what would you say...if...if...i told you i had....an evil voice in my head...that took control of me when i was angry?" *"ummm. I honestly don't know what to say." *"....*looks down sadly* it's true...i dont know..i knew you wouldnt believe me *you see a tear fall*" *"I never said i didn't believe you! i just don't know what to do. This is something i've never heard of before." *"...it's..REALLY hard to explain....it's just...HE makes me...act weird and he makes me do..terrible things...and i dont get any say so in it......im scared" *"it sounds like a hypnosis kind of thing. Maybe you should tell Asula. She'll know what to do *a little worried*" *"...i dont know...*holds head* i dont know what to do....." *"just try to resist it. I'm sorry i can't offer more help. *REALLY worried now*" *"But,..you dont know what its like!" *"*bows head sadly* I know, but maybe that's why i want to help even more." *"it hurts me...i mean..it really causes me pain...*puts claws on my heart* i dont want this pain anymore...." *head still down.* "I'm sorry. i don't know what to do." *"*shakes head* It's ok Sakato...you haven't done anything wrong...this is my burden to bare" *"again. i'm sorry i can't help." *"It's ok....*sighs*...*looks at claws...clenches them into fists*....i feel like such a monster" *"but i know you arn't. *looks up*" *".....but i am..." *"No your not!" *"But i randomly attacked someone!....that's something a monster would do Sakato......" *"*sighs* Cameron," Mrs Kesley: "Sakato. It's time for your training. Come on." "I got to go Cameron. Remember. You can always talk to me about this, this, this thing," *"....ok..*smiles at you a little* Thanks Sakato...that means a lot...that you care so much...Thanks Buddy" *"*nods* See ya round Cameron. *walks to Mrs. Kesley*" *"....*sighs**walks* What's happening to me...." *"*i'm gonna have to research this later*" *"....i hope Sakato...doesnt think im...a monster..." *Mrs Kesley "Is something wrong Sakato? You look worried." "No. I'm fine." *"*sighs and walks on*" *This was fun! ^^ *heh heh yeah it was...i miss rping with you "son" *^^ same here "dad" XD *any luck with your password? *:( i think my dad won this one. :cries: *:Oh no....what happened? *:I can't find the password and my dad is blocking all of my best proxies :( *:Can you copy down all of my stories? My dad said he was going to delete them of DA! *:Oh my god! I can try but i dont know where to store theme *:ok, i've saved all of your Pokeuman stories! i havent gotten to Cubones curse and the others yet *:Thank you so much! *tight hug* I don't know what to do. My dad is getter worse and worse now.:( *hugs back* Im so sorry you have to put up with him *wiggles tail* what can you do to stop him? *Nothing. I can't do anything about it right now. :( WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries* *Oh bro please dont cry! *pats your back* It'll be ok...you'll find a way back i know it..um so..how is Sakato's Missions part 2 going? You know i'll post it for you bro when it's done/ *sorry i couldn't reply. Something happened with the wikia. but i'll have part two done a little after Pokeumans 6 comes out. I want to see how Brandon describes the classes first. and thanks for trying to cheer me up *You're my brother, i like seeing you happy :) Dont worry, and dont forget you and i are still connected here heh heh *heh heh *hugs you* Thanks bro! *heh heh it's no problem, i love you bro heh heh. *wiggles tail* here, have a Sneak Peek of Messenger Part 6: “kid…Kid…YO KID!” came a loud voice. “ugh…huh?” I mumbled lightly as I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the blue crystal walls of the base…I was looking at a blank foggy expanse. “Where…where am i?” I asked as I sat up. “You’re in The Nothing Dreamscape kid! Now look at me when I’m talking to you.” Said the voice again. I turned my head to search for the owner of the voice. Behind me, was a Volbeat, floating a few feet off the ground. He was looking at me, with an impatient air about him. “Finally Sleeping Beauty has awoken! I’ve been trying to get here for a LONG time now kid.” He said hastily. Who the heck was this guy? I’d never seen him before in my life, awake or asleep. I slowly stood up and looked at him. “Who are you?” I asked somewhat demandingly. The Volbeat rolled his eyes “What is this a police interrogation? If you MUST know I am Hermes, a spirit, kid!” he said. My eyes widened amazed. “You…you’re Hermes!? As in the Greek Mythology Hermes!?” I asked excitedly. Hermes rolled his eyes “Kid seriously I thought you were a history expert! Im not exactly like the Hermes you’re talking about! What I mean is…well I did some favors for Arceus, delivering messages and all that jazz, so he kind of gives me some powers. Then when Uxie altered the human’s minds when we left your dimension, he made some people mistake me for some god…so no I’m not really the Hermes you’re talking about.” He said quickly. I tried to take all of what he said in, I mean he did just say a pretty large mouthful there. “um…all right..but why are you here?” I asked him. Hermes sighed “Let’s just say im doing an old friend a favor. Let’s just say again I’m a spirit…from the pokemon dimension.” He said simply. My eyes widened even more “!?!? You’re from…the OTHER dimension!?” I asked. Hermes nodded “Yeah…but that’s not important…kid I came warn you…you’re in terrible danger..” he said seriously. “…danger?” I asked curiously. Hermes nodded solemnly “Times…will get hard for you” he said seriously. “Whoa wait a second,” I said shaking my head “what are you talking about..i don’t understand!” Hermes sighed “Let me explain…a very long time ago..your-“ but before Hermes could continue his story, something changed in my dream. The gray, blank fog began to turn a different color: blood red. The air began to feel heavy, as if it carried some foreboding sense with it. I began to shiver as a cold wind ripped the air. Hermes looked around, startled “No! He knows I’m here!” he exclaimed. “Wait? Huh? What’re you-“ I started to question him, but Hermes only shook his head as he began to fade “We’ll have to continue this conversation later! Kid, just remember: keep your temper under taps! Don’t let your anger control you!” and with that, Hermes vanished. “Hey! Wait come back!” I called as the fog began to get thicker by the second. I looked around frantically as suddenly, the sound of a loud cackling filled the air. “Who’s there? Hello?” I called, slightly frightened, but the cackling only continued. I shut my eyes as tight as I could “Wake up…wake up…” I told myself. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at the familiar wooden bottom of Steven’s bunk. I sighed with relief as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. “What the hell kind of a dream was that?” I asked myself, still completely confused as to what I just saw. *Awesome! Hermes! I wish i could meat him too! *heh heh Thanks bro *huggles* and i read your Rebirth article! I can't wait to read that story x3 heh heh *hugs you (and you're Jimmy x3)* heh heh i love you "son" *wags tail* Wove you too "daddy"!. Do you like the image too? I worked hours on it and just figured out how to put it on ^^ *heh heh the image is really good! It looks awesome Jimmy heh heh. I can't wait to see this story! I love being your daddy heh heh x3 *Part two should be out soon. maybe tommorrow! ^^ *Oh wow! I cant wait to read it*huggle* It'll be awesome! Want me to post it for you? *If you like! ^^ *huggle and tail wag* *heh heh ok *huggle* i miss you so much bro *I posted the story! And the story was great! I loved it heh heh *Thanks! heh heh! Oh, i won't be able to get on till my spring break is over. We're going to Normandy, then Paris, and finally the netherlands. WAHHHHHH! I can't last that long without a computer! *awwww when are you going? *by the way, we really WILL make up in Rebirth right? am i the last person with you when you die? :( "Sakato...Sakato...*crying*...please don't leave me...you have so much to live for!"* *Yaeh. we make up. but you arn't the last person with me. the whole group is, but your the one who won't let me go. "Cameron. I-i'm tired. *starts to close eyes* I j-just need t-to rest a bit" *"No..no no! Please don't close your eyes...please..Sakato stay awake...*crying*" *"Cameron. I-i'm tired. Let m-me sleep." Brandon: "Cameron *puts paw on your shoulder* let him sleep" *"But...but...*sobbing*...he's not going to sleep...he's going to....he's going to..*to choked up to continue*" *Nathan: "Let him go. It's his time" *starts closing eyes again* *"....*shaking head* no..NO! *hugs Sakato* Please...y-..you're going to be ok...*sobbing* you're going to be fine" *"G-good night C-cameron" *closes eyes and breathing stops* *"*gasps* S-s-sakato?....*tearing up* ...buddy?.....no...n-NO! *starts crying hysterically* This can't be happening...THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" *Bear: "Bro. Calm down. Everything will be alright." *"*hugging sakato* *sobbing* he didnt deserve this...*shaking head*..he deserved to live...*crying*...he was one of my best friends..." *Kyle: We know. he did deserved to live. but he chose this path. He was a hero. *"*hugging still*...i dont want to let him go....*sobs*" *Josh: "none of use do. but he's gone now. We can only treasure his memory." *"*sobbing*...Sakato..i never told you how much...you've helped me *crying* i've grown because of you *sobs*" *Brandon: "Cameron we have to go before they bring reinforcements" *"....*stands up and carries Sakato on my shoulders*...he's coming home with us...*still sobbing*" *my lunch period is over for now but i'll respond later, we can continue the RP then :)* *when do you leave for spring break?* *ok. I leave tommorrow. Nathan: "He'll slow us down. leave him. he wouldn't want us to die like him!" *"*looks at him Growling* IM NOT LEAVING HIM BEHIND" *oh ok! What time?* *idk. but i have 10 mins left right now. Brandon: "We are bringing Sakato. *glares at nathan*" *oh ok Bro! *hugs* im gonna miss you!* "*looking at you*...I'm gonna get you home bro..*starts to run carrying you*" *and that would be the end of part three! YAY! I'll miss you too! *hug* *heh heh *hugs you* I hope you have a great time bro! By the way, did you already kill your Mom and Dad in the story when we find you? *No. That's later on when i'm reborn :) *heh heh ok bro *huggles you* I love you bro heh heh *I gotta go. one minute. Bye bro! *huggle and tail wag* XD *heh heh bye bro! *wiggles tail* See ya later heh heh *Bye! *Bye bro! I love you! *just post a message here when you get back bro *Hey bro! I'm back! you won't believe what i saw! I was on the eifel tower and in grafiti and luckily in english i saw a pokeumans ranking thing. It had Eric, Me, You, Brandon, Bear, Nathan, Rikuto, Mike, and Josh. I'll put up a table on what the rankings were! * BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps you* *huggles* I missed you big bro! And wow! THat's so cool! You really saw that? oooof!!!!!!! Heh heh! *huggles back* i missed you too! and yes! i saw it! my mom wouldn't take a picture of it though. I HATE camping but the sight seeing was amazing! and i collected a little of each place too! broken lights from the opera house, stones from omoha beach. shells from utah beach. i glowcopter from the eiffel tower. a rock from The Louve, and a flowerpetal and stamped coin from the Worlds Best Flowers place in Holland. how are things over there? 8purrs* Sounds like you had a good time! THings are fine here, but the weather is kind of Crappy. Other then that im great I'm hoping to get on tonight. I've been really good just to have a chance. wish me luck! heh heh Good Luck Big brother! *hugs* I miss you so much *purrrrrrrrrrr* I failed :( but the chance is still there! I miss you too! *epic huggle XD* heh heh *hugs you tight wearing a cute little sleeping cap* Its 2 in the morning here bro! Man am i sleepy x3. I cant wait to read another chapter of rebirth x3 must be sad when people in the base realise you're dead, like Alisa :( *yawns* i am exhausted heh heh. if your tired you can sleep. i'm free today after church. I'll be on later. oh and Happy Easter! and don't worry, sure Alisa will be sad, but she'll have Connor =D heh heh ok bro *climbs into bed and hugs you* Night Sakato! I love you! *huggles* *then lays down and goes to sleep* heh heh! night bro! Sleep tight! don't let the bed bugs bite! Bed bugs!? x3 just kidding heh heh Night bro! And Thank you!...zzzzz heh heh. night! and np ^^ heh heh *gets out of bed and stretches* Hi bro! heh heh *glomps* heh heh! hi bro! *huggles* heh heh i missed you alot *I made a chat room just so you know. the pass word is Brandon ^^ here's a link http://www.chatzy.com/302667274663 *we can RP here for now if you want..*thinking*...what do we rp about though? x3 * I don't know what to RP about. ^^; i guess i'll never change heh heh! *How about....me talking to you as Jimmy (my son x3) ? *ok, i guess. oh and try this one! http://xat.com/web_gear/chat/activategroup.php?id=1243260721&gn=Pokeumans *nope blocked :( Sorry *oh well. hmmp! Stupid school blocks! i have to find a way around them! *yawns* "morning daddy!" *my lunch break ends in about 8 minutes* "*is asleep* zzzzz...z...*wakes up and yawns* huh?..oh Morning Jimmy *sits up and pets you*" *awww! well in that time i'll make a couple of chat servers ^^ "*giggles* I'm not a puppy! Hee hee!" *"heh heh but you are cute like one *hugs* Did you sleep well?" *"Yup! I had a wierd dweam too!" *"Really what was it about?" *"I was uncle Conny! I was wooking for someone" *"You were Connor?...what were you doing as him?" *Gotta go! See ya later Bro! I love you! We''ll continue this rp x3*'' *ok! cya later! "I don't know. It was wierd. i couldn't control where i was goin, or what i said." *"well...what was going on in the dream?" *"I don't know. Conny was just running" *"*going to bed in about 12 minutes*...you said he was looking for someone...who?" *ok. "yeah. he was saying someone's name and running around and around." *actually ill stay up another 14 minutes "...whos name?" *YAY! YAYYAYAYAYAY! "I don't know. i wasn't wistening!" *"well...ok...*petting your head*.....*quietly* he even has....Sakato's dream linking ability" *"*sniffing around* I smell bweakfast! *"oh yeah! heh heh i got ya some *gives you a plate of Eggs, Bacon and Biscuit* Dig in!" *"YUM! *digs in literally*" I gotta go now. cya! *heh heh Bye James "heh he whoa! You dont want to give yourself the hiccups, slow down heh eh" *My dad is locking the computer so i can only talk from school now. sorry. " Ok daddy!" *oh my god your dad is an absolute beast Dx "*quietly*...he's so happy.....just like Sakato was...its amazing...*to you* heh heh you fininshed son?" *"Yup! *hiccup*" *"heh heh *takes tray away and sits you gently in my lap* *gives you some water to get rid of the hiccups* Better? heh heh" *"*hugging you*" *"*gulps down water* Yup! *hiccup*" *'heh heh heh you're so cute!...oh and um Jimmy..i wanted to tell you something. You're getting to the point where...i think it's time...i taught you about battling" *I can get on for homework ^^ "Battling! YAY!" *"heh heh i knew you'd be excited *picks you up* Ok! We're going to the training room...but i want you to know. Battling can be dangerous..are you sure you're ready to learn it now?" *"*wriggles around in your claws* Yes! I'm gonna beat the elite four!" *and YAY you can get on more often "heh heh *holding on* You'll beat 'em good. But you have to learn the basics first, now come on! Let's go heh heh *heads out and to the training room* *later* OK here we are *sits you down*" *"*looks around and runs up to a dummy* Hi! i'm Jimmy. I'm gonna beat the Elite For!" *"heh heh *goes over and pets your little brown head* Son, that's a training dummy. They're made out of Straw. We use them so we can see how much damage our attacks will do. And we're going to use one today for your training. You ready?" *"YEEEESS! *tries to tackle the dummy*" *James! Im so proud of you! Way to go bro! *hugs* "Whoa! Careful son heh heh *picks you up* First we have to learn your attacks ok?" *: "Awwww! I wanna win!" *:good idea ;) "heh heh you will! But first you have to master your own attacks first. For example..it took me a lot of practice but now...*faces a large group of Dummies* SUPER POWER!!! *glows with a red aura and plows through them all* see? heh heh" *: *:"*Whatches you with big eyes and jumping up and down.* SO COOL! MY TURN! SUPER POWER! *nothing happens and i charge into a dummy head first*" *: *:"!! Jimmy are you ok? *goes over and picks you up* *worried VERY worried* you aren't are you? oh im so sorry son! Are you ok?" *: *:"*a little dizzy* Wet's do it again!" *:"*a little overprotectively* But you hurt yourself! Maybe we should do this another day when you're ready-" *: *:"*but Daddy! I wanna win! *wiggles around in your claws*" *: *:"I know but....*i dont want him getting hurt* son...are you sure you want to keep trying?" *: *:"Of Course!!!!! Besides, Sakato never quit wooking for Connor! That's what my book says" *: *:"you...you're right....*sets you down* *breathes in and out*...ok...first we need to learn your attacks. I dont think you inherited anything from me. So...think...close your eyes....words will appear in your mind.....what words do you see son?" *: *:"ummmm. qu-qui-quick a-att-attak. Quick Attack!" *: *:'heh heh good! Now..do you see any others?" *im heading to bed in about 20 minutes or so* *: *:ok. i have to go to school in about 20 mins anyways. "ummm. t-t-tac-tackle! and s-sa-sand attack! and t-t-tal w-wi-wip! Tal Wip!" *: *:"heh heh ok then! We have your attacks. Quick Attack first. Now what it does is it lets you run into an opponent very quickly, catching them off gaurd *places a small training dummy in front of you* So let's try it out. Focus hard on your speed, imagine yourself plowing into this dummy with your speed and destroying it. Good luck son *smiles8" *: *:"QUICK ATTACK! *Charge into the dummy and bounces off.* Oooof!" *: *:"*winces a little, but tries to hide my overprotectiveness* Dont worry Son! It just takes some practice! Hmmm..make sure you lean your head forward a little more...and just imagine...that that dummy is Mr X heh heh" *: *:"DIE MR. X!" Charges again this time with a white line behind me. "Quick attack!" *plows through the dummy" *: *:"! *goes over and picks you up lifting you above my head, smiling proudly* Son you did it! *hugs you* heh he Jimmy im so proud of you! You just did your first pokemon attack! heh he" *when do you have to leave for school?* *: *:I'm at school! XD "*Smiling proudly* I beat Mr. X!" I'm really mad at my dad now. He snapped my brother's DS in half! *: *:O_O Oh wow! Thats so mean of him to do! What a jerk! "*hugs you tight* *giggles* heh heh yes you did! You beat him good *sets you down ok...next let's try tackle! Tackle is a lot like quick attack but you dont have to to use your speed as much, you just have to ...well...tackle the opponent *sets up another dummy*" *: *:"YAY! TACKLE!" *jumps on the dummy knocking it over* "YAY! i bet i could beat Milwes!" *: *:"heh heh maybe you can! But dont forget, Miles is pretty strong heh he...ok next is Sand Attack, all you need to do is kick sand in the opponents face ok son?" *: *:"But daddy! there's no sand!" *: *:"heh heh well dirt can work fine...or *makes a little sand appear in fron of you* try that heh heh. You can use your tail or kick it with your paws" *: *:"It's kinda wike spwashing water! *tosses some sand with my tail at a dummy* I HIT IT!" *: *:"heh heh see? Really easy. Tail whip is even easier! Just swing your tail at the opponents legs to trip them up" *: *:"hehehe! I do that with you all the time! hehehe! *swings tail at you and tries to knock you over.*" *: *:"heh heh whoa! *trips a little* well then you dont need to train that one very much huh son? heh heh...ok..so we have your attacks now. We just need to make sure you keep practicing them. One day..you WILL beat the elite four Jimmy *sits, holds and hugs you*..and then heh heh you'll be famous in the base...and get...one of these *holds up a Humanizing ring*" *: *:"Cool! A humi-humin-humining. *pouts in frustration*" *: *:"This is a humanizing ring heh heh...wanna see what it does? heh he" *: *:"*nodds head* uhuh!" *: *:"heh heh well ok....*slowly puts it on my finger* *my body glows and then i change into my human form: a fully clothed young man with brown hair, tall, a little more muscular as im a young adult at the time of the story right? x3* heh heh ....hi son" *: *:Your supposed to be around 27 at this point. "Daddy? Daddy? Where are you daddy? Did you take my daddy?! *tris to tail whip you*" *: *:"Whoa heh heh calm down son...it's me...daddy's right here *smiles*" *: *:"DIE I-imp-impoter! *tries a sand attack*" *: *:"Ah! Hey Jimmy calm down...son dont be scared it's me, ....daddy. *: *:"Quick Attack! *rams into you*" *: *:"UGH....Jimmy...come on dont you recognise me? *holds up hands showing you the ring*" *: *:"That's my daddy's ring! Give it back! *tries to pull it off*" *: *:"Son stop it! *holds you*....*sigh*...i guess...you really dont recognise me like this *sets you down gently* *looks down kind of sadly* *: *:"Give the ring back! *wriggling in your grip*" You forgot i probably have never seen a human before ^^ I got to go now. *: *:heh he ok, and i already set you down x3 ".....ok i will.... *takes ring off and you see my body shrink back down to my original form and size: back to a naked Bipedal Hippopotas* Um..Hi Son" *: *:"DADDY! YOUR BACK! Did you see me? I beat off that other guy good! I used all the moves and got the wring back! I'm strong!" *jumping into your hands* : "*catches you* Whoa um...heh heh *hugs you* yeah you are strong, very strong son. Im so proud of you...that quick attack was pretty good, still kind of stings heh heh" : : "hehehe! I'm better than Miles! Now awl I need is an Item! Wike Sakato!" : : "heh heh....*thinks*...well....*reaches into bag and pulls out: Sakato's Quick Claw*...this item....belonged to Sakato...it was his quick claw. See the two rings on it son? *shows* The gold one is for Connor, the brown is for me...*gently puts it around your neck* There Jimmy...*smiles* now you'll be fast like Sakato" : : "Woah! Sakato's Quick Cwaw! You Had it?! *examines it in wonder* It's so cool! Now I can go super fast! Thank you daddy! *huggs you tightly* : : "heh heh *hugs you back* My pleasure! And yeah...Sakato was my best friend..i got the Quick Claw at his funeral...but anyway heh heh im glad you like it *hugs you and pats your back* *sits* Anyway, thanks for getting my ring back son heh heh" : : "No pwobwem Daddy!" : : "*hugging you* heh heh *pats your head then sets you down* Ok Jimmy...i think next..*thinking*....i want you to test your attacks out on me *gets in a battle position*" *james? why havent you been responding as Often as normal?* : : 0.0 I was actually going to tell you! Your psycic! XD. My Dad stole my keyboard :(. "heh heh. Pay back time! This is for not letting me sleep over with Ricky!" : *im about to go to bed...i stayed up WAY too late tonight x3* "heh heh well son, let's see what you got. *gets ready*" :ok. heh heh. "Sand Attack! *throws sand at your face*" I just got out of my promotion board for JROTC. I'm currently having a nervous breakdown. It was so nerve racking!!! I'll tell about it when you get back home. : :you ok bro? :( "*dodges* heh heh too slow son! *tackles you*" : :Yeah, i'm ok now. "Quick Attack!" : :"Whoa! *is knocked back a little* heh heh try running in this son! Sand Tomb!! *makes quick sand cover the floor* : :"grrr! I'm stuck! Sand Attack!" *tries to toss all of the sand away at you* : :JAMES IM SO HAPPY! YOU CAN COME ON DA AGAIN! "*sand gets in my face* ugh! I can't see! *tries to get it out of my face as the quick sand vanishes because im cant concentrate with the sand in my face* :I'm such an Idiot! I was doing so good at the backflip that i tried a front flip. I had a wipeout. Everyone in the gym heard the crack. Remind me to never do a front flip again! "huh? Where'd the sand go? oh well! Tail Whip!" *tries t trip you* : :( you ok? Im so sorry bro *huggles* "Wah! *falls over* *gets sand out of eyes* Try this! Sand tomb! *makes more quicksand then lightly tackles you* : :I'm ok. At least i think. Nurse thinks i need an X ray. Oh, and i just got promoted! "ooof! *is sent flying out of the sand* Grrr! *shakes it off* "Try this! Quick Attack!" : *huggles* I hope you're ok son "*is hit right in the stomach* ugh! heh heh nice quick attack! All right! Crunch! *does so *lightly* *doesnt want to knock you out* *you can tell im not using my full potential** *"Owww! No biting! Tackle!" *Twists around tryingto tackleyou and doesn'tcare that you arn't using full potential. Just wants payback for not letting sleep over with Ricky.* * xD heh heh "Ugh! *lets go* heh heh not bad son! Try this! SUPER POWER! *uses Super Power, but not as strong as the one you saw before*" * *freezes up in fear* *quick claw starts glowing* *Jimmy dissapears* *"What the!/ *stops*...son?" *"TACKLE!!!!" *above you* *"WAH! OOF! *falls with you standing triumphantly on my belly* heh heh I give! I give! 8pats your head* Son you did great!" *"heh heh. I win! I wanna battle miles now!" *"heh heh yeah you win son! Miles will have a tough time beating you heh he *pats your head* and...as a reward...i''l let you sleep over with Ricky heh heh"'' *''"YES!''" *jumps up and down on you* " I gotta go tel Ricky!" *runs off* *'heh heh...*sighs and sits* i'll wait here for him...he's a handful...a little ball of energy *pulls out a phone and dials* Hey Miles..its me, dad..*miles talks*....heh heh Hi Son....*miles talks*..hey can you come down to the training room...Jimmy wants to battle you...*miles talks*....heh heh we'll see son...ok...ill see you in a minute...*miles talkks*...I love you too son! Bye! *hangs up* *waits for Jimmy to come back* *runs back to the trainingroom* "Mrs. Starr said I could Sleep Over!!!!!!! YAY!" *"heh he h*hugs* Thats great son,...and i have one more surprise for you!" *Miles: *coming in* Hi Dad! Hey little brother *"Tackle!" *tries to tackle Miles* *Miles: *dodges* Whoa! *"heh heh Jimmy the battle hasnt started yet! Now to start a battle, you both go to oppsite sides of the room" *Miles: Got it dad! *does so* *"Okay Daddy!" *runs to the other side and gets in a attacking crouch* *"Ready?........3..........2.........1............GO!" *Miles: QUICK ATTACK! *runs at you* *"Sand Attack!" *throws sand at Miles* *Miles: *dodges* Too slow little bro! *rams into you* *is sent flying into a dummy cause Miles doesn't hold back* "oooof!! Grrrrr! Quick Attack!" *Miles: ! UGH! BITE! *bites down* *"hey!!! Oww! No Biting! Tail Whip!" *swings tail at Miles* *Miles: *trips* Oof! *does his own tail whip* *"Woah!" *jumps up to avoid it* "You can't get me! Quick Attack!" *Miles: Oof! Oh yeah? MEAN LOOK *does it* *freezes up in fear from the attack* "Scary!" *Miles: Got ya! QUICK ATTACK *"Ahh!" *quick claw glows likelast time and Jimmy dissapears* *Miles: !? What the!? *"Quick Attack!!!" *appears behind Miles* *Miles: Wah! heh heh cheater! BITE! *bites* *"I SAID NO BITING!" *pulls tail out of Miles' Mouth* "Quick Attack!" *"Son bite is one of his moves!" *Miles: Oof! MEAN LOOK! *looks away* Quick attack!" *Miles: *dodges* Predictable little bro! BITE *does so* *Wrenches tail out of the way* "I don't like it when people bite my tail! Tail whip!" *Miles: Woh! *trips* ugh! QUICK ATTTACK" *"oooof! *is sent flying again* Grrrrr! Take this! Quick Attack! *quick claw glows again and Jimmy dissapears*" *Miles: Not again *waits, sniffing the air* *"*falls on Miles from above.* Take that!" *Miles: *is under you* ooof! heh heh *giggles* Tail Whip! *but instead, tickles your belly x3* *giggles and falls off* Hey! hahaha! No Fair! hahahahaha!" *Miles: *tickling* Got ya bwo! heh heh *"*smiling* heh heh ok i think that's enough you two" *"*still giggleing a bit.* Awww!" *"heh he you both did great *goes over and picks you both up hugging*" *Miles: *hugs back giggling* Thanks daddy! *hes still an Eevee by the way* *ok, and he's about 8 k. "*huggs too.* I win!" *"heh heh heh *pets jimmy's head* You both did great *pets your heads* How about we home? i think mom's finished making dinner *"YUMMY! FOOD!" *jumping up and down* *"Whoa! heh heh *holding on* Come on you two heh heh *exits*" *later* *Ina: Dinner's ready! *"*i sit at the table* Boys! Time for Dinner!" *Miles: Coming Daddy! *sits at the table (awkwardly because hes a quadruped)* *runs in holding a stuffed sakato plushy in jaws* "Yummy! Food! Thank you mommy!" *Ina: My pleasure sweety *kisses you on the head* *pats your head* "So cute *lifts you and puts you in your seat* heh heh Dear the food looks great!" *Ina: Thanks Cam heh heh! Alright everyone dig in *tries to feed the sakato plushy first* "dig in Sakato! it's yummy huh?" *"*smiles* *pats your head...then the plushy's* *eats* Tastes great dear! *tail wiggles excitedly*" *Miles: *OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM* *digs in....slowly!* "yummy! I wove it mommy!" *Ina: heh heh im glad you all like my cooking so much *eats* *"Well of course heh *eating*" *Miles: *OMNOMNOMNOM* *"OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNONMONM!" *"heh heh heh *finishes* Great Meal Honey *kisses her*" *Ina: *finishes* My pleasure dear *Miles: *burp* Finished mommy, Finished Daddy! *"Finished! Are you finished too Sakato? *makes plushy nod it's head* "Sakato's done too!" *"heh heh *wipes your mouth gently* so cute heh heh *wipes the plushy* there heh he" *Ina: *yawns* im ready for bed... *"*yawns* heh heh me too" *Miles: *yawn* me thwee.... *"*yawns.* I'm not! *yawns again*" *"*smirks* heh eh 8picks you up as your eyes grow heavy and i gently lay you in a small bed that is next to me and inas*" *Miles: *crawls in next to you*...Night Mommy..Night Daddy...Night Little Bro....zzzzz *Ina: heh heh poor little guy must have been exhausted *kisses Miles head* *yeah heh heh...*kisses Miles head too* *then kisses yours* night jimmy." *"night daddy! night mommy."*hugs Sakato plushy close*"Night Sakato.......ZZZZZzzzz" *'heh heh *in bed*...night dear *kisses her*...*lays down*" *Ina: Night Honey *kisses*...zzzz *"he hhe...zzzzzzzz" *in the middle of th enight.....you have an awful nightmare. You see: Mr. X Cackling, Sakato (Smeargul) in the Fire, A Shednija, two sillohuetes (a Espeon and Glaceon) then a loud scream* *"No.....No.....Go away.............GO AWAY!!!!!!!" *mummbling in sleep* *"zzzz....zz....uhn...*sits up and sees you*.....huh? *watches*" *more images. Fire, and icy pond. Electricity. The Shendija cackles louder* *"Leave me alone!..........go away!...........Don't Hurt Sakato!................LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" still asleep* *"!!! James! *gets down and starts shaking you* Jimmy! Jimmy wake up son!" *You see from the point of view of someone drowning under an icy pond* *"son! Get up!!" *"the water......everywhere........Frozen.........Can't get out...........Help........Daddy Help!!!!!!!"*asleep* *"Son! SON! *picks you up and holds you* Daddy's here...Daddy's here! Son wake up! *shakes a little more*" *"*Sees image of Connor frozen in a dark place.* "CONNOR!" *wakes up* "Daddy!" *hugs, you scared* *"Jimmy! *hugs, sits and pets* Thank god you're ok...*sees you're crying* son?...whats wrong?" *"C-C-Connor was taken!" *"What?...son you were just having a nightmare...Connor is asleep in another room...hes fine"